


[Podfic] Sparkle Motion Speaking

by sir_yessir



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Fake Marriage, Love/Hate Relationship, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_yessir/pseuds/sir_yessir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In which Derek and Stiles pretend to be married for the sake of everyone’s wolvelihood." Podfic of <i>Sparkle Motion Speaking</i> by coffeeinallcaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sparkle Motion Speaking

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sparkle Motion Speaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052869) by [coffeeinallcaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeinallcaps/pseuds/coffeeinallcaps). 



  


Download: [.MP3](https://api.soundcloud.com/tracks/166170328/download?client_id=b45b1aa10f1ac2941910a7f0d10f8e28&oauth_token=1-16343-96918745-5c0f03a06197443) (14.2MB) | Stream: [SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/sir_yessir/sparkle-motion-speaking) (00:41:25)

**Author's Note:**

> come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://sir-yessir.tumblr.c) if you want but no pressure or anything


End file.
